Опенинг (5 сезон)
Феи Винкс (англ. — «We're the Winx», дословно — «Мы — Винкс») — песня, звучащая в опенинге 5-ого сезона. У этого опенинга есть две версии. Единственный опенинг, который выполнен полностью и в 2D и в 3D. Текст |-|Русский= Феи Винкс — Мы — сила, мы спасем друзей! Мы парим в небесах легко, а-а-а, Не догонишь нас, (Не догонишь нас!) Крылья поднимаем высоко, а-а-а Их сиянье освещает все. Когда... Когда поверишь в магию слов, Мы станем навсегда друзьями. Феи Винкс Мы — сила, мы спасем друзей. Мы так сильны, Вместе быть должны! Нас не победить! Феи Винкс! |-|Никелодеон= Мы Клуб Винкс! Девчонки мир спасут не раз! Мы летим от земли к небесам. А-а-а На душе светло... (На душе светло...) Крылья наши ярко светятся. А-а-а В лучах солнца, мы несём добро. И ты...И ты в волшебные веришь слова. Докажут феи — Добро сильнее! Мы Клуб Винкс, Девчонки мир спасут не раз... Мы сильны и нужны. И победа у нас! Всё по силу нам. Мы Клуб Винкс! |-|English= We're the Winx Girl power's gonna save the day Eight o'clock getting ready to go (Ah-ah-ah) It's a brand new day (In a brand new world) Meet my friends on the way to the school (Ah-ah-ah) All around there is a magic in the air (And I see) When I'm with you It's like a dream come true (There's nothing I can't do) You and me we're the magical ones Just as long as we're together Friends forever We're invincible We're the Winx Girl power's gonna save the day When you're falling into darkness We're the shining lights We're invincible We're the Winx Girl power's gonna save the world We're strong, bring it on 'Cause we came to play We are magical Rising up from the earth to the sky (Ah-ah-ah) That's the way we roll (That's the way we roll) Wings are glowing as we're flying high (Ah-ah-ah) Super sparkling everywhere we go And I see 'Cause you believe in the magical ones We came together Friends forever We're the Winx Girl power's gonna save the day When you're falling into darkness We're the shining lights We're invincible We're the Winx Girl power's gonna save the world We're strong, bring it on 'Cause we came to play We are magical We're the Winx |-|Italian= Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Allegria scintillante magia Questa siamo noi Fate del Winx Club Un sguardo, un sorriso e poi via Puoi volare tra le stelle insieme a noi Lo sai... Ti basta crederci e lo vedrai La vita è magica Non c'è niente che ti fermerà Tra le stelle Sempre insieme Ancora insieme Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Fianco a fianco contro il male per la libertà Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Se hai bisogno lo sai siamo qui con te Basta crederci! Ogni giorno una sfida per noi Ma noi siamo quà Pronte a vincere Con coraggio usciremo dai guai L'amicizia è la forza delle Winx Lo sai... Che non c'è niente che ti fermerà Sempre insieme Ancora insieme Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Fianco a fianco contro il male per la libertà Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Se hai bisogno lo sai siamo qui con te Invincibili Siamo Winx! Видео Категория:5 сезон Категория:Песни